


When I'm With You | Technoblade x Reader

by TECHNOBRAlNROT



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, DreamSMP - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, My First Fanfic, No Smut, One Shot, Short Story, TechnoBlade, TechnobladexReader, Wholesome, how do i write tags, i dont know what im doing, technoblade never dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TECHNOBRAlNROT/pseuds/TECHNOBRAlNROT
Summary: you and technoblade cuddle and stuff :)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	When I'm With You | Technoblade x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first ao3 post like ever so please don't mind the mistakes :)
> 
> this was made for comfort for people who see technoblade as a comfort cc/character

You rested on the soft comfortable mattress as the sun rays start to wake you up. You shuffle in bed, groaning before you eventually decided to get out of bed. As you started to get up you could smell a warm scent of coffee and cinnamon as you yawned and rubbed your eyes. 

You finally got up and went downstairs. Trying to not make any noise as you walked into the kitchen, As soon as you walked in you could see a big, pink braid swinging side to side. Your face started to warm up knowing that it was your close friend, Technobalde. You and him have been very close for months. It felt like forever. 

You decided to hide and try to sneak up on him while he was making coffee. Quietly snickering you tiptoed behind him but before you could do anything he turned around quickly.

He was a bit surprised but hid it very well as his face relaxed.

"Did you really think that would work? Y/N" as he gave you a faint smile  
Now that you both were up close with each other you could really see all the small details in his face.  
You were admiring them silently and forgot he was talking to you.

"Y/N?" he stared into your e/c orbs.  
Quickly snapping out of it You turned around hiding the fact that you were kinda freaking out.

You've been living with him for months so why was your face heating up? you thought.

Ignoring the fact that you've been caught trying to sneak up on him you turned back to him and said  
"Goodmorning, Techno."  
with a smile. Quickly changing the subject.  
"What'cha making?"

He chuckled slightly and said  
"I'm making pancakes"

Your face lit up for a second  
He knew that was your favorite food ever.  
"But not for you."  
He started laughing 

"Cmon don't be like that techno. I baked you cookies yesterday"  
Trying to hold in your laughter.

"Fine MAYBE I'll make some for you"

\---------------------------------------------  
After eating breakfast you've been in your room browsing through your phone.  
"Ill see what techno is up to."  
You walked down the stairs and you see techno taking a nap on the couch.  
Walking up to him, you admired how good he looks when he's sleeping and you couldn't help but stare a little.

"Take a picture it'll last longer"  
Startled by how you got caught staring you could feel your face heat up.

"I wasn't staring at you idiot."

"Mhmm."

"Honest!"

"Yeah sure Y/N"

"You wish."

There was a short silence but techno suddenly grabbed your wrist and pulled you into the blanket he was under.  
"H-Huh?!"

*the position your in vv*

Your face heated up and you glanced up at him but he was already staring at you.  
You both looked at each other and you could see the faint blush on his face.  
He played with your hair and smiled at you.

"Can we just stay like this? Please?"  
You nodded and felt his body heat against yours.  
"When I'm with you, I forget about everything bad that's happening around me, I just wanna stay like this forever."

I wonder if he can feel my heart beating so fast. You thought.

" I wanna stay like this too. "


End file.
